


Explain

by sunshineboy1981



Series: Those Damn Inverts [5]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-19
Updated: 2019-07-19
Packaged: 2020-06-23 15:07:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,017
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineboy1981/pseuds/sunshineboy1981
Summary: When Max finds Will and Billy together,  she calls an emergency party meeting the next morning.note: its done, just hard to tag on mobile





	Explain

**Author's Note:**

> Wow, an addition to this that isn't porn?? how???

_"Code RED! This is code RED! Emergency meeting at Wheeler's! Over!"_ Max's voice exploded over the walkie talkie. 

Will had anticipated this, but he had no clue what to expect. After what Max had seen, he was just hoping she would ever look him in the face again.

* * *

It had been embarrassing enough, being caught in such a compromising position, but your friend catching you with her step-brother is a whole new ballgame. 

From where he was pinned to the wall, and was frankly hiding behind Billy, he only caught glimpses of the girl.

Billy froze when his sister walked in, too. So her voice was as clear as it could be at midnight, after this discovery. 

"Six o'clock tomorrow. The Party will talk about this, okay?" Will nodded. "And don't worry, Billy, I won't tell your dad..."

Then she walked out, Will soon after. The inturruption kind of killed the mood. 

* * *

"What do you want, Max?" Mike demanded. He was tired and the Party had flocked to his basement. "You don't get to call code red unless it's an emergency. Like _lives_ in damger emergency!"

"It is!" Max shouted. "For example, if Will doesn't explain, I'll kill him and Billy both!"

"What does Billy have to do with this?" Mike asked. "Nobody talks to Billy!"

"Will was doing a _lot_ more than talk with him last night!" 

Everyone turned to the boy, he nodded, looking down. This was so beyond uncomfortable.

"Will?" Lucas asked. "What is she talking about?"

The air in the room was heavy as the group stared at their beloved wizard. His face was bright red and he fidgeted with the hem of his shirt.

"You're being extreme, Max..." Will mumbled. "It's not a big deal.." 

Max exploded. "NOT A BIG DEAL? Will, I thought you were hurt! When I found him holding you against the wall like that - I could have killed him! If he's even _kind of_ forcing himself on you, I will!"

That got the group's attention. 

"Max..." Dustin, for the first time in his entire existence, sounded serious. "Wh-what did you see?"

Will tried to say "Nothing!" but Max cut him off, giving a (thank GOD) brief and censored account of the Hargrove Home's early morning events. Nobody really knew how to respond.

"... you..." Dustin trailed off, trying to find a good way to continue. "And _Billy Fucking Hargrove_ were - I can't even say it!"

"It _was_ , you know, consensual, right?" Mike asked, inching closer. "He didn't make you or -"

"NO!" Will cut him off. "It isn't like that, I mean... I'm the one who started it. He didn't even take me seriously until I brought up Romeo and Juliet laws..."

"Romeo and Juliet laws?"

"Laws in every state where like, if one person is under 18, the age gap where it's legal..." Will explained. "In Indiana it's four years, so he can't get in trouble." 

"He _should_ be in trouble, Will!" Max shouted. "You're still in high school and he is beyond graduated!"

"But with Romeo and Julie-" 

Will was cut off my Lucas. "Don't call the laws that, it sounds all romantic. I don't want to imagine you two all lovey-dovey!"

"Me neither!" Will responded. "It isn't romantic, okay? It's just... just _sex_ and stuff like that."

"How did this even... When?" Mike's protective nature made this conversation that much harder, Will wasn't sure what he could and couldn't say, especially if he wanted Billy to keep his dick. Which he definitely did.

"When school first started? Like, the week before maybe..." Will looked down. It was early summer now and the shame was setting in higher than any other time combined.

"How'd you hide it so long?" Dustin gasped. "Especially when you live with a damn _superhero!"_

Attention was turned to El for the first time all morning. She was quiet, looking down and there was a collective mental click.

"... you knew..." The betrayal in Max's voice was palpable.

"He wanted it to be secret," El explained. "That he and Billy like boys. He said other boys here don't like boys..."

"So you let him keep - I can't even say it! I can't even think about it!" Lucas shouted, but unlike the rest of the party, he did so in a way conscious of the fact it was 6am in the summer.

"I don't want you to think about it," Will shrugged. ""It isn't like we're dating. It's just some fun."

"JUST FUN?" Dustin cut in. "Dude, he popped your cherry! I thought that shit was supposed to be special!"

"What else am I supposed to do, guys?" Will was tired. "I knew you wouldn't understand!"

Everybody looked at the boy, the tears in his brown eyes drawing alarm.

"You guys... you guys are _normal_. You can date and have sex and hold hands and do all you want. You can _have this stuff with who ever you want to!_ Billy is the only guy in all of Hawkins who would have sex with a guy. And he wants _me_." Mike opened his mouth, but Will kept going. "Maybe in college or something I'll regret it but I _deserve_ a high school fling I regret! After my 'death'and the Mind Flayer and my telekinetic sister all I want is to feel _normal_ but I can't even do that because I'm into guys! I just ... I like what I have with Billy, okay?"

The room was quiet, the entire party exchanged looks before moving closer, wrapping their arms around Will. 

"I... get it," Mike whispers. "I don't understand. But I get that... if you're happy then I'll ... I'll let it slide."

The group nods, Max continues the thought. "But if he hurts you..." They all began murmuring threats. It was odd, but it made Will feel loved. 

He burrowed into the embrace of his friends as there was a clamoring down the steps. 

"Mike?" Mrs. Wheeler called. "Is everything okay? I heard yelling."

They pulled in closer, wondering what Mike would come up with to get out of this one. 

In that very split second: nobody cared.


End file.
